


twenty-five: humiliation

by ginger__snapped



Series: Rin's Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humiliation, Whumptober 2019, number twenty-five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger__snapped/pseuds/ginger__snapped
Summary: well fuck me gently with a chainsawim tired*finger guns and trips down the stairs*





	twenty-five: humiliation

Peter kind of hated lunches at school. 

Yeah, he had Ned, and now MJ too, but he was overly sensitive to the shrieks and laughs of his classmates. 

And things had been… rough, to say the least, since May had passed. Peter had been completely out of it, and today was the first day that Peter was back at school.

(“Kid, look, I know that… I know that you’re upset, okay? And I know this is rough, but you’ve been out for a month, and you need to go back. But, call me if you absolutely need to, and I promise you I’ll answer.”)

Peter sighed miserably, aware of the exchange of glances between Ned and MJ, but not bothering to look up at them. 

“Peter…” MJ started, but the three of them froze as something hit the back of Peter’s head. 

“Yo, Parker!” 

Peter recognized the voice - Brady: a member of the football team, a homophobic and sexist asshole, and all around dick.

“Is it true that you’re an orphan? Like, an orphan orphan?” 

Peter’s breath hitched, his hands tightening around his lunch tray. 

“Wow!” Brady laughed, the sound cutting into the silence of the cafeteria. “Poor little Parker. All alone now! What, are you living on the streets now?” Laughter from the rest of the team. 

MJ was standing up. Peter was frozen, tears pooling in his eyes. 

_ Orphan.  _

He was an orphan. He had been, technically, since his parents had died. But Ben and May had been there, and then he’d lost Ben. And now, he’d lost May. 

Peter couldn’t breathe. His ears were ringing, and he was frozen still, cold shock running through his body. 

“Asshole! Why don’t you go fuck your self, huh?” MJ called, her voice seething with anger. 

Ned’s hand landed on Peter’s shoulder, and he flinched. 

The cafeteria fell silent. 

“No need to get so testy, bitch,” Brady said. 

MJ moved abruptly, storming closer to Brady. 

“You wanna say that again?”

“Yeah,” Brady said, getting closer to their table. “You’re a bitch.”

MJ reacted by punching the smug grin right off his face, a resounding gasp running through the silence. And then, the principal stormed in. 

“You three - my office! Now!”

~~~

Peter was exhausted. He was humiliated, upset, and just downright miserable. MJ was seated next to him, her arm around his shoulders and eyes running over him, trying to read him. Brady was seated on the other chair, holding a paper towel to his nose. 

The principal was looking at the three of them with disappointment. 

He sighed, and leaned back in his chair. 

“Here at Midtown,” he began, “we strongly believe in kindness, and… we also have a no violence rule here.” He paused, looking MJ and Brady in the eyes. “Unfortunately,” he continued, “two of you have violated the rules. Brady, I want you to apologize to Peter.  _ Sincerely. _ ”

Brady turned to Peter, who didn’t meet his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Parker,” he said, no emotion in his voice. 

Principal Morita sighed. 

“Peter,” he said kindly, “would you like Ms. Feidler to call your guardian?”

Peter shook his head. 

“I’ll call him myself,” he said quietly. “I don’t need a scene.”

Brady scoffed, and MJ glared at him, effectively shutting him up. 

“Can I please take Peter out?” MJ asked. 

“Apologize to Brady. We can discuss your penalty later.”

MJ stared at Brady. “I’m sorry,” she said tightly. 

Principal Morita nodded at her. 

Peter stood up on shaky legs and let MJ lead him out of the office and into the halls. Thankfully, class was back in session, and the halls were empty. 

“I feel sick,” Peter mumbled quietly. 

“Do you-” MJ cut off as Peter jerked to the side, stumbling into the bathroom. She looked to the side, and then, in a split-second decision, rushed in after Peter. 

He was collapsed on the bathroom floor, hunched in on himself and hyperventilating. 

“Shit,” she muttered. “Hey, Peter? Hey, look, it’s okay. I promise. Brady’s a dick, and what he thinks doesn’t matter. At all. You’re amazing, okay? And… look, even though May’s… even though she’s gone, it doesn’t make you any less of a person, or any less amazing.” 

Peter was crying, his breaths coming in short gasps, eyes scrunched up. 

“Shit. Okay, I’m calling Tony.”

She fumbled with his phone, pulling up his contacts and calling “Mr. Stark”. 

It rang once, twice, and then: “Hey, kiddo. What’s up?”

“This is Michelle,” MJ said. “I’m with Peter - it’s not good. There’s this asshole Brady, and he said some shitty things, and now Peter’s crying, and, shit, I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll be there in ten,” Tony said, hanging up the phone. MJ set Peter’s phone down, her hands landing on Peter’s shoulders. 

“Peter,” she said firmly. “I need you to look in my eyes, okay? And I need you to breathe with me. In...out. In...out.” 

Peter’s watery eyes focused on hers, his breathing shaky, but slowly evening out. 

MJ sat back for a moment before pulling Peter into a crushing hug, her hair tickling his face. Peter sat in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms back around her, eyes closing and letting out a shaky breath. 

They sat like that until the door opened, MJ jerking back as Tony ran in. 

“Peter,” Tony gasped. “Hey, you okay?”

Peter nodded, leaning back against the wall. Tony glanced at MJ, who was too flustered for her own liking. 

“Why is there so much sexual tension between the two of you?”

Peter spluttered, MJ’s cheeks flushing pink. 

“Nevermind,” Tony said. “What asshole said what?”

“Brady,” MJ said. “He… he mentioned May.” Tony’s eyes met hers, and he exhaled slowly. “I’m gonna go talk to the principal. Both of you, please come with me.”

So, Tony Stark walked out of a high school restroom with two teenagers in tow, barging into Principal Morita’s office. 

“I’d like to talk to you about Peter,” Tony said. 

Peter paled as Brady stared incredulously at him. 

“Mr. Stark,” Principal Morita said pleasantly. “We were just discussing the repercussions to Mr. Andread’s actions. I believe that a month’s detention and expulsion from the football team will be sufficient?”

Tony nodded stiffly, MJ looking smugly at Brady, who’s mouth had fallen open, shock written across his features. 

“But, Michelle, since you did cause another student bodily harm, we do need you to attend detention for two weeks.”

MJ shrugged. 

“Totally worth it.”

“If that will be all?” Principal Morita asked. 

“Sounds great. I’ll just be taking Peter home then?” Tony said, wrapping an arm around Peter. Brady’s eyebrows raised even higher. 

“Sing him out at the front desk, and you’re good to go. I do hope you have a pleasant rest of you day, Mr. Parker. I am terribly sorry.”

Peter nodded, sneaking out from under Tony’s arm to hug MJ quickly, before walking out of the office. 

Tony checked Peter out, and the two of them walked silently to the car. 

Peter slid into the passenger seat of the Audi, sighing and letting his head fall back. 

“So what’s with you and Michelle?” Tony asked, smirking. 

“Tony!” 

**Author's Note:**

> well fuck me gently with a chainsaw
> 
> im tired
> 
> *finger guns and trips down the stairs*


End file.
